Monochrome
by Giselle Bourignon
Summary: The world after Kira. Chaos, war, and the uprise of a world power threatening to restore Kira's grip on the world. What is this new power, threatening to restore Kira and his ideals? A war between good and evil, where Death Note left you hanging.
1. Prologue

Note by Akira: Akira desu! Bringing you the newly revised prologue! Thanks to my new partner Kimura! Let's get the story rolling!

Disclaimer: We do **not** own Death Note - you're seeing things if you think that we do or that we claim to.

**Death Note: Monochrome**

by Akira and Kimura Ronin

_**Prologue**_

Even on this special day, her 13th birthday, she still carried out her usual routine, which was to stare out of the casement. Through the clear glass, the young teen's eyes followed each one of the rain droplets as they fell silently. Her eyes widened as she spotted a peculiar black notebook falling from the sky. Astounded, she ran down the staircase and onto the pavement next to the garden. This particular notebook was indeed a Death Note.

Hesitantly, she picked up the odd-looking black notebook, scanning the front and back of it as if something was going to pop

out of it at any moment.

"K-I," the girl whispered as she read the two white letters out loud. Printed in clear white markings on what seemed to be

the front cover, it appeared out of place on the black pad.

"I-J-N-E-B," a strange and raspy voice whispered back, attentively as the girl jumped in shock. She stumbled and fell on her

knees, afraid to look up. Holding the strange notebook in front of her face, she stammered, "Here, take it back...!" "Nah,

you can keep it." A large, dark shadow began to take form in front of her. "It's yours, isn't it?" the girl trembled, still

hiding behind the extraordinary notebook, reluctant to show her face. Getting impatient as he pushed the pad harshly away

from himself and towards the girl's upper body, he firmly said to her "A shinigami never picks up its own 'Death Note' after

dropping it. It belongs to you now, until you die..." The girl glanced up nervously, unable to say a word, just gazing at

the sight before her.

"A shinigami?! A 'Death Note'?!" she stared back down at the odd-looking book and glanced back up again. _Is this... creature a "shinigami?"_ she thought. The shinigami had pale blue skin, dark lavender hair, visible ribs and bones, and a hollow nose with mauve markings on its face. Could it be?

Shyly emerging from her kneeling position, the girl hugged the book to her chest and stood up. The shinigami had a mischievous smile: "I'm Ki." The small girl tugged on her pallid hair and stared intently at him with her crimson eyes. "Ijneb," she replied with a trembling voice.

With barely a meter in between the two, the shinigami chuckled. "My friend," he said, his ghostly frame shaking from his hair-raising laughter, "Would you like to know what the Death Note is all about?"


	2. Chapter 1

It is the year 2030. The word "Kira" no longer refers to the anonymous killer who attempted to create the perfect world almost thirty years ago. The word "Kira" is now a religion, philosophy and way of life. The Cult of Kira, its roots expanding all over the world, and the Opposition led by a shadowy organization, developed during this time. Sparks of their conflicts flew here and there, unbeknownst to the surrounding world.

"Irnch, unch." She sighed and ground her teeth against each other. "Unch, unch." The sound shivered to the ears of the pale blue shinigami. He detested the sound. "Cut it out! It's annoying...!" he snapped. Stopping from the surprise, the girl glanced up at him. "Hmm?" "Ah, I can't stand it! This silence - I thought you humans were interesting." He groaned while Ijneb continued lazily scanning the channels on TV. _Flip. Flip._ She clicked the remote buttons furiously until the sound was interrupted by a soothing female voice. "Last night at 11 pm, four people identified by officials as Kira followers were found dead at the annual carnival held downtown. According to the police headquarters, members of the Kira opposition are suspected of having been involved in this murder, and anti-Kira members at the event near the scene of the crime are currently being held under suspicion. No other arrests have been made. At two o'clock this morning, investigation teams found three other cadavers, who are reported to be from an anti-Kira organization…. Investigation continues and we'll continue to bring you more on this. From channel 9 news, this is Ikkeishima Horika" Abruptly, the noise was cut off. Ijneb stood up from her seat and whispered, "Let's go, Ki."

Wondering without restraint, he tagged along. They arrived in front of a Cult meeting place. She huffed warm air to her palms and looked over at the azure shinigami beside her. "This place brings back memories, huh?" the shinigami, behind her and out of her view, smirked and nodded.

_February 4__th__, 2027:_

Ijneb clenched her jaws shut, wanting to scream, and then opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Widening her eyes, she glared at the two corpses before her. "This can't be true!" she finally stammered, half-stuttering and mostly shouting. Burning tears began to flow down her face and she suddenly felt terrified, bewildered, and shocked all at once. Looking down at Ijneb, the nurse standing over her breathed a heavy sigh. "What happened? I mean…my parents, this?" she spoke blankly, hazel eyes traveling from blood-covered sheets to her aunt, who being the nearest relative traveled over three-hundred miles to identify the bodies and sign release papers. "Your parents, they were…" her aunt stammered then turned away to blow her sobs into newly unpackaged tissues, "I'm sorry, honey, let's go now…" Grabbing Ijneb's arm and hurried to the exit. "No! I'll never leave my parents here! I'm not going to live with you!" Ijneb bawled shaking her aunt's grip off and ran wildly out the door of the hospital. In the pouring rain, she didn't stop until she could barely move her legs with weakness. Finally panting, she collapsed in a dark alley, mind racing and out of breath. Her head slowly turned to look back the way she had run from the large, towering hospital. Right now it seemed to her like a giant monument of death.

Beginning to lose focus of the world around her, she began to see the event as if it were happening right before her. The mysterious figures stood firmly in front of Ijneb's parents, masks pulled over their heads and guns pointed at the faces of their victims, ready to fire. Blood smeared across her face, Ijneb's mother pleaded for mercy. With an obscured smirk, one of the masked men stepped forward and slapped her across the face with his free hand, knocking her over. The woman's husband, fury overcoming his fear, leapt toward him, swinging his body and fist, smashing it into the man's jaw and eliciting a loud crack. Staggering to gain his balance, the masked criminal pulled the trigger of his gun and the roar of a gun sounded, but he had missed his target. They both fell over and wrestled while the other criminal scrambled to take aim, careful not to shoot his comrade. Bam! The gun fired with a deafening roar, hitting the target dead-on in the back of the head. He slumped and rolled over, dead. Aiming the gun at the woman now, he prepared to fire as his comrade clumsily staggered onto his feet. "No!" She screamed, helplessly running to the corpse. "My lord Kira! ...No, please..." She turned her head toward the shooter. "You! You, you killed him! K-" Boom! Another roar sounded, and the woman's slim frame collapsed gracelessly over her husband's corpse as blood trickled down her pale forehead, and her vision clouded.

_No! No? It can't be!_ Ijneb shoke her head furiously as the sounds clashed in her mind, _Why __them__? Why __me_She winced at the thought for a moment. _How? Why?_The scene kept playing over and over again, repeating itself as if to mock her. Smashing the concrete with her fists, filled with anger and frustration, she trembled and felt like screaming at the top of her lungs."Ahh...!" she screeched. _Am I alone__ now_

Wrenching at her shirt and getting on her knees now, she pressed both hands tightly against her chest and strode nervously over to the waterside, towards the edge of a river that ran beneath a bridge and through the city. She shuffled toward the edge and closed her eyes, now dangerously close. It seemed to draw her in. _I don't want to be alone! It's too much to live in this world without you guys and with those... killers!_

"No!" she shouted at once, startling herself. "I d-don't... I don't wanna do this!" She jerked back quickly, and then slowly leaned away from the edge. _I…I don't deserve to live, while they... aren't living... _"Heh, haha! Haha, hahaha!" tears mixed with her sudden outburst of crazed laughter. Dazed, her thoughts wandered as she began to carelessly lean toward the edge, her eyes captivated by the dark and swirling depths of the water. Tonight the water had an eerie effect, seeming to call to her. Her teary eyes gazed at the water and she shuffled her feet, slowly turning around to walk away from the edge. Suddenly her foot slipped on a loose and wet stone. She jerked suddenly, alarmed. "Ah!" She quickly snapped out her daydream and staggered backwards, losing her balance. She quickly tried to throw her body off to the side, but it was to no avail - she slipped and fell off the edge, falling at a rapid pace through the darkness, the cold wind ripping through her body and chilling her right to the bone. Falling through the air thoughts raced through her mind. _Am I going to die? Was this supposed to happen_ A sudden and strong gust of icy wind gnawed and tore at her face and neck. _Thud! _Smacking into some rocks below, she felt a fiery and burning sensation in her head and on the side of her face as if someone had just ...s_hot it up_. _Very funny,_ she thought humorlessly, and darkness came over her eyes.

Unexpectedly for Ijneb, she didn't end up to where she had anticipated. (_And would that be heaven or hell?_ she thought.) Instead, she was greeted with a pair of doubtful eyes, followed by a blaring whitelight. She was lying on a hospital bed with a tubes connected to her body in various places. She explored her surroundings, carefully avoiding and squinting at the blinding lights, until the same pair of eyes met hers again. "Seems to be a success, Dr. Hankins! Marvelously done!" the voice surprised the girl, and a man stooped over and stared in her face. "Isn't it astonishing?" Darkness suddenly came over Ijneb's eyes as she lost consciousness.

Later that day Ijneb came to the understanding that surgery had performed on her face which had been quite damaged by the rock, as well as the apparent trip upriver. (_"It was a miracle you were found, and that you survived!" _the doctors emphasized over and over again.)The impact, among other things had given her quite a concussion, and her eyesight was slightly damaged from the impacts along the way as well. _I was told I was going to become blind and live a difficult life. But because I was rescued from the river before I could drown, the worst was avoided._

Ijneb sat up, and looked directly into the mirror across the room. _I__t reflected __a ghastly girl with untainted white locks and scarlet eyes. _"Eh?!" she squinted, moaning in disgusted fright._ Is... is tha__t me?!_The doctors around her surrounded her immediately at this unexpected sudden response.

The doctors who gathered around her talked to her a bit about what had happened to her, although due to the previous events of the night, she couldn't focus on their talking. (_...Or was it last night? When was it?_). She merely watched the slow movement of their mouths. Finally they said to her something she only vaguely heard. Something about taking some pills with water which were handed to her on a tray and to go to sleep. She downed the pills and a burning, tearing feeling traveled down her throat. Her face turned sour and she shivered. The doctor who handed the tray to her outstretched his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "You'll do just fine, young lady. Please get some rest, so you're not too tired. Before you know it you'll be ready to go home." _Home to where? Without any family, where am I supposed to go?_ Her thoughts shifted as she wondered how she would manage in life.

She sighed and nodded at the doctor's words and tried to return the warm smile, but failed because her cheeks felt strangely numb. The rain outside was slowing down, now pattering around her as if to lull her to sleep. It seemed rather calming. Leaning back, she shut her eyes and tears flowed down her face once more.

Outside, a face fairly new to Ijneb peeked in, with a few other nurses and doctors who had come over to check on her. The head nurse, who had to bear the bad news and deliver it to the unlucky girl, let out a small smile of relief, turned, and left with a shadowy figure following closely behind.


End file.
